Awesome to be Rare
Awesome to be rare es una canción de Club Penguin, fue lanzada para celebrar el lanzamiento de Puffle Wild. La canción es cantada por Glitterpants, el Puffle Unicornio Amarillo. Letra Español :Dicen que mis lágrimas sanan heridas :Los salvaré de una caída :¡Y que no me pueden atrapar! :Y sí. Doy de qué hablar. :Llegó el momento de mi primer plano :Mmm... ¿Sabían que puedo detener el tiempo? :¡Un unicornio es mejor que un uniceja! :Sip, mi genialidad se refleja :Y este es mi debut, debut :(Coro pufflístico: debut, debut, debut) :Los asombraré, asombraré :(Coro pufflístico: asombraré, asombraré) :Soy el motor de combinar tres... :Es genial ser extraño :(Coro pufflístico: ¡Es genial ser extraño! :Y este es mi debut :Miren qué grande es mi belleza :Soy un unicornio de la naturaleza :Hablemos de mi cuerno :Es más fuerte que el acero :Más espléndido que las gemas :¿Quién es el más extraño de todos? :Estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos :¡Por eso estoy en esta plataforma! :Tomen una foto si se animan :Soy pura elegancia :Hablemos de mi cabello :Hecho de puro brillo arcoíris :No puedo evitarlo, no se pongan celosos, son mis genes grandiosos :(Coro pufflístico: Y este es mi debut, debut) :¡Soy asombroso! :(Coro pufflístico: Los asombraré, asombraré) :¡Soy hermoso! :Soy tan mítico, no es un engaño :Es genial ser extraño :(Coro pufflístico: ¡Es genial ser extraño! :(Coro pufflístico: Y este es mi debut, debut) :¡Díganles, muchachos! :(Coro pufflístico: Los asombraré, asombraré) :(¡RELINCHO!) :Soy el motor de combinar tres :Es genial ser extraño :(Coro pufflístico: ¡Es genial ser extraño! :¡Ah! ¡Es genial ser extraño! (¡Relincho!) : Ingles : Myths say my tears heal wounds : I'll save you from a fall : That I can't be caught! :I'm not a Narwhal. :So it's finally time for my close up :Um... Did you know I can freeze time? :A unicorn is better than a unibrow! :Yeah, I'm pretty sublime :And here's my debut, debut :(Puffle choir: debut, debut, debut) :I will amaze you, amaze you :(Puffle choir: amaze you, amaze you) :34I'm a powerhouse of match 3 love... :38It's awesome to be rare :39(Puffle choir: It's awesome to be rare!) :41And here's my debut :Look at how grand I'm adorned :'m a Wild Puffle unicorn :Let's talk about my horn :It's stronger than steel :More gorgeous than gems :Who's the rarest of them all? :I'm sure we'll be good friends :So here I am on a platform! :Take a picture if you dare :I'm all about frou-frou :Let's talk about my hair :Made of pure rainbow sheens :I can't help it - Don't be :jealous, it's the unicorn genes :(Puffle choir: And here's his debut, debut) :I'm amazing! :(Puffle choir: I will amaze you, amaze you) :I'm gorgeous! :I'm so mythical, please don't stare :It's awesome to be rare :(Puffle choir: It's awesome to be rare!) :(Puffle choir: And here's his debut, debut) :You tell him, guys! :(Puffle choir: I will amaze you, amaze you) :(NEIGH!) :I'm a powerhouse of match 3 love :It's awesome to be rare :(Puffle choir: It's awesome to be rare!) :Ah! It's awesome to be rare. (Neigh!) : Trivia * Es la primera canción cantada por un Puffle (ya que En Verano el Puffle solo imita la grabación) * En el vídeo se puede ver a el Sasquatch caminando en el bosque. * Un adorno del Puffle Cristal Celeste puede verse al inicio de el vídeo en la casa de Glitterpants. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Puffles Categoría:Puffle Conejo Categoría:Puffle unicornio Categoría:Canción Categoría:Puffle Wild Categoría:2014